onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Mendo
| occupation = Dojo Master | residence = Little East Blue | jva = Takashi Nagasako |Funi eva = Nick Landis}} Mendo is denizen of Little East Blue. He is a dojo owner, though ironically, he is frightened very easily. Appearance Mendo is a fairly tall man with tan skin. He has a massive head with a big jaw that juts out of his face. He has long black hair and has an "X" shaped scar on his chin. He is usually seen in a robe, with an insignia on the top right breast patch. The insignia is two red swords intersecting each other like bones on a jolly roger. Personality Mendo is a very cowardly man who is easily frightened. When Zoro arrived at the dojo, Mendo mistook him for a challenger and hid behind his students. After learning who Zoro was, he acted like his students who were amazed and excited and asked for an autograph from the sword fighter. Mendo does care about his island and his fellow islanders, since he stood up with them against the Amigo Pirates to protect what he believes in. Abilities and Powers Since he has a dojo, Mendo seems to have some degree of sword fighting capabilities. He is very much a coward, so his teaching is most likely only for show. He did, however, show a small bit of courage when he stood up against the Amigo Pirates with the rest of the townspeople. When doing so, he fought with a bamboo sword that is typically used for teaching how to use a sword. History Past At some point, Mendo moved to Little East Blue from the East Blue and set up a dojo on the island. Little East Blue Arc When the Straw Hats arrive at the island, Zoro goes to the dojo. When Mendo sees him, at first he thinks Zoro is a challenger and hides behind his students while they prepare to fight. A towns-person accompanying Zoro identifies, causing Mendo and his students to get excited. Mendo asks Zoro for his autograph. Later, Mendo joins the crew and the other townspeople in the celebration when the Amigo Pirates arrive. The pirates demand that Boss, the island's protector, be handed over to them. After refusing, the pirates fight Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji. When the three, as well as Boss, are defeated, the citizens of the town, including Mendo, prepare to fight the pirates to save Boss and their island. Boss then molts his skin and is almost defeated when Luffy and the others become freed by Boss's fire-breath. While Luffy fights Largo, the townspeople and the other Straw Hats help by fighting Corto and the rest of the Amigo Pirates. After the Amigo Pirates are defeated, Mendo is seen training his students while the Straw Hats depart the island. Major Battles *Little East Blue inhabitants and the Straw Hat Pirates vs. the Amigo Pirates References Site Navigation ru:Мэндо fr:Mendo it:Mendo Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon East Blue Characters Category:Non-Canon Swordsmen Category:Little East Blue Characters Category:Teachers